1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to optical components. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to heat dissipation of optical components.
2. Related Technology
Some data transmission involves the conversion of optical signals to electrical signals and/or electrical signals to optical signals. In some applications, the conversion occurs at a circuit board. For example, an optical fiber carrying one or more optical signals interfaces with a board-mounted optical engine. At the optical engine, the optical signals may be transduced from optical signals to electrical signals using optical receivers. The electrical signals may then be communicated along etched copper traces integrated into the circuit board to a destination. Likewise, electrical signals may be communicated along the copper traces to the optical engine. At the optical engine, the electrical signals may be transduced to optical signals by optical transmitters. The optical signals may then be further communicated along the optical fiber.
The transduction of the data between optical and electrical domains generates heat. In some circumstances, the heat generated may cause problems with proper function of the components involved in transduction. Additionally, excess heat may shorten the life or cause failure of components involved in the transductions. Moreover, the heat may leak to surrounding components on the circuit board and cause similar problems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.